She Made It
by PassionateDolls
Summary: She got everything except the love of a certain Uchiha until now. Who knew a simple flash of her black thong when they were training made him react like this? ONE-SHOT. Lemon.


**Authors Note: **Well, has it not been forever?! It's **Aly **here!! I know! Finally Aly is putting up a story!!! Basically this is a story about how Sakura made everything she wanted to accomplish. Except for one... thing. That includes a secret someone! Wink wink. This is going to be a one shot to... 'test' the waters. Hope ya'll review. Let's continue on shall we? This is getting me excited! -Giggles-

Hopefully more stories are going to come soon. The next one-shot would probably be a Naruto and Hinata one.

**Le Summary: **She got everything except the love of a certain Uchiha until now. Who knew a simple flash of her black thong when they were training made him react like this? ONE-SHOT.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, any of its characters. I just own my own story plot line. Is that so hard to believe?

* * *

A woman of twenty seven walked the streets of her home village heading towards her amazing job in the local hospital. Her life was completely perfect, if possible.. beyond perfect. She had a rocking body, a great job, and the best friends she could ask for. Sakura Haruno smiled at her fellow co-workers as she pulled her white coat upon herself covering her usual attire, her name was imprinted on the name tag above her left breast, 'Sakura Haruno'. Thirteen years passed since Sasuke left and he came back.. just two years ago. Not that she was counting or anything because that would just be odd. To be more exact it passed 2 years, 6 months, 2 days, 6 hours, 35 minutes, and 26 seconds, "Good evening, Mr. Maho. How is your hip feeling?"

The man with a body cast smiled thankfully at Sakura. After doing her usual, checking the heart beat, the look of the cast, she walked out scribbling some things down upon her handy dandy clipboard. Just when she was about to enter another room for the usual check ups Tsunade's assistant named Shizune walked up to her with a smile, "G'afternoon, Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office."

"Reason?" she asked changing her direction.

Shizune carried Ton-ton in her arms and shook her head, "Sorry, Sakura-san. I'm afraid it's some sort of surprise! Oops! I just kind of ruined it now.. Sorry!" Sakura smiled kindly and laughed, her light cheerful voice echoed through the busy halls as Sakura made her way to the Hokage tower which was just a few minutes away.

Once she arrived, Sakura knocked twice then entered. Glancing around she found that everyone was squished in there. Well, not everyone but her friends. Ino smiled excitingly at her while Tenten and Hinata just smiled at her. All were filed in a line standing near the men. Naruto was seated on the floor while Sasuke was next to him looking ... well.. looking blank actually. Naruto had his arms crossed but instantly lit up and smiled brightly screaming her name. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Lee were also there but she didn't really pay attention to them, "Tsunade-sama... what's going on? And why is everyone here?"

"Congratulations Sakura-chan!" blasted Naruto with an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his handsome face. Sadly, he got bonked on the head by Sasuke, "Hey! Sasuke-teme! That hurt!!"

"Baka, she doesn't even know what's going on." he muttered. Naruto rubbed his head while Hinata asked if he was all right, that was her roll, I guess. Being Uzamaki's girlfriend and all.

"Sakura Haruno. You are brought here today so that you would be noticed for your heroic acts. You've battled, protected this village, are a big help in the hospital, and you have contributed in everything. The will you hold within you to help others is extraordinary. A great teammate and a friend. We would like to thank you."

"That's all?" Sakura asked with a clueless expression, but then turned in an upwards grin when she saw confused faces of her fellow peers, "Thank you. All of you. But I'm not that great."

"Oh, but you are. We were the ones who watched you bloom into the person you are today. I remember when you were about fourteen, so determined you reminded me of me when I was young. I recall you saying something like you wanting to become the best you could be. Personally, I think this is as far as you could go."

"Hold on. What exactly are you saying?" A pink eyebrow rose up in question. Her whole entire figure tensed up, as if fearing for the worst. Lee smiled brightly.

The Hokage folded her arms and laid them on her desk upon many of her paper work she has yet to fill, "I'm asking you to settle down. You've been working so hard."

Sakura gasped, "You mean as in forever?!" she took a step forward. How could Tsunade do this to her? She would never settle down. Sakura Haruno was going to die on the battle field, "I can't do that."

Her mentor laughed loudly while waving the thought off, "Pfft! No way in hell! You're my pupil you have to learn as much as you can. What I am trying to say is that you should take a break. Two months at most. I know your next question so I'll just answer that for you. The reason why I'm doing this is because in the beginning before I even became the Hokage, I read your file. It said no one believed in you. Not even your own teammates." everyone then glanced at Sasuke and Naruto who looked away shamefully. "Now you're living a wonderful live that you've only dreamed about. I just want you to take it all in. The only exception is that if there is ever an emergency you will be called in. "

Finally realizing why she was called in her mentor's messy office she smiled brightly at her, "So... I could take two months off?" All of a sudden she was very excited. Sakura always worked; day and night. Helping people was her priority and no one dared question her about her choice of life. Whenever there was a party she would kindly refuse because the hospital needed her, "Awesome!" she jumped with a fist in the air. After she calmed down she had another confused look on her face, "Wait. Why are they all here?"

The blond woman with the large breasts shrugged, "They chose to come here. It's on their free will." In her own little world of her own, Sakura wondered if Sasuke came by on his free will or if Naruto dragged him, "Starting today, you are to go home and relax for two months. Yamanaka here will also be on vacation but only for two weeks Uchiha on the other hand will be watching over you making sure you do daily training."

"Training?! Why?!" she complained pouting her lips cutely.

"I don't need my pupil to slack behind." Tsunade said simply, shaking her head at Sakura's childish antics, "Sasuke is assigned to work with you. Spar, or maybe he being your practice dummy."

* * *

Sakura Haruno enjoyed this little vacation she had. Two days in and she loved the stress free feeling overtaking her body. Although that feeling shattered when Sakura was forced to go train with Sasuke. And by force - she really did mean it. Today, was just another one of those 'forced' days. A knock on her door disturbed her peaceful reading time. Hoping to avoid training today she faked a cough, "I-I'm sick.." she coughed twice more before resuming her reading.

Before she knew it, Sasuke opened the door holding out her spare key she lent to all her team mates just in case, "Hn." he mumbled and the forcefully grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her house not giving her the chance to put on her training clothes. After a while of dragging, he forcefully shoved her down the grass on their training ground.

She was using the root word 'force' a lot lately. Grumbling about Sasuke having a major stick up his ass, she crossed her arms and pouted. Sasuke only gazed in amusement at her childish antics, "You know, I am kind of sick. My headache is killing me and you're just making it worse." A perfect onyx eyebrow rose and questioned her abilities, "I am capable of healing myself thank you very much! I just refuse because you might actually let me go and relax."

"I'm just following orders.." he bluntly said throwing two shuriken in her direction boredom written all over his oh so perfect face. Sakura reacted quickly - her ninja senses taking over her - and grabbed the flying stars in mid-air, not even scraping her skin. Sasuke smirked as he noticed that his team mate was about to get serious.

Sakura mimicked his action and shoved her hands in the comfortable heat of her black leather glove. Knowing that she should take it easy considering the fact that she was in her brand new white jean skirt, "Don't you think I could have at least changed first?" Cursing at herself, she questioned Kami because she remembered she was wearing her new black thong as well. Courtesy of Ino.

"You would have purposely took forever." he grunted preforming some hand signs then calling out his famous 'flower phoenix jutsu' and aimed it toward the blurry figure trying to run around in circles to confuse him. As one grazed the soft skin of her arm, she screamed at him.

"Don't you think you could go a _bit _easy on me?! For fucks sake! I'm in a freaking skirt!!!" she complained. Rolling his onyx pools he decided that he would pull back just... slightly. Not for her sake, for his. Just so he doesn't have to waste any chakra on her. Instead he forced her to engaged in hand to hand combat, "I so want to give you my kick ass round house kick. But I'm in a skirt and I have more class than that." she said stubbornly.

Sasuke managed to land punched on her upper arm, and the left side of her rib cage. Making sure that he at least cracked one. After all, Sakura Haruno was in the medical field so she knew how to heal herself. She doesn't like people going easy on her - well, except today. In her fierce jade emeralds he read that she was getting lost in their sparring match. Sweat beat down her temple as she delivered an efficient roundhouse kick even though she recently had complained something about having to much 'class'.

What she didn't know was that she accidentally flashed her black thong to him. A light pink tint creeped at the back of his damp neck. That image flowing in his mind over and over again. Preoccupied, he failed to dodge the chakra filled punch she sent toward his cheek, "What happen, Sasuke? You look a little red." concern stitched into her eyes as she observed him. Noticing he broke down his defenses she jumped off the rock she was on and launched herself toward Sasuke, her deadly fist ready.

Snapping out of his trance he simply slapped her wrist away from his causing her fist to make contact with the ground - causing a large crater in the the far left of the training field. Sakura cried out in frustration, "You just flicked my punch away! Just like that!" She groaned, maybe putting a little more training would be needed.

-xxx-

Her body ached. Bruises covered most of her skin that was visible the curiosity took over her as she used the last of her chakra to heal the bruise. Sakura didn't think about what could happen to her even she used most of her medical techniques on Sasuke. She felt pride in her work watching the remaining Uchiha not even being able to stand on his own two feet. Though her heart felt sympathy towards him because she was the cause. So she healed him - strike one. Strike two was being a bit foolish and trying heal her bruises she received.

So she fainted, like she did many times before. Like the time he left her on that dreaded bench, or the time she fainted because of the news that Naruto got the guts to ask Hinata out. Oh maybe that time when she - All right. Point is she fainted a lot in her life. So anyway, Sakura collapsed into Sasuke's healthy arms. Since he was just _dandy _thanks to her handy work.

Carefully carrying her as a baby he made his way to her house making sure that her ... black.. thong wasn't visible. Unfortunately, he was unaware of his _certain _**lower **body part started stiffening.

-xxx-

An annoyed groan came from Sakura who peeked out of one eye before clutching her head. She sat up, and it only took a second for everything to rush back to her. Dropping back down she didn't realize that her legs were pretty much wide open. It was as if she wore a bit to much blush because her face became a dark red. And when she sensed Sasuke was still in her house - it made the shade, that much deeper.

Speaking of the man, he entered the room holding a cup of half drunken orange juice in his hand. Sasuke sipped it quietly and simply observed her, "You're awake."

"No shit, what was your first clue?" she asked grunting from the migraine she was surely to get. Emerald eyes scanned his attire. His once dirty, and blood stained clothes were now clean. But then something caught Sakura's eyes and an evil glint shined within her. Strutting her way towards him, she attempted to cat-walk her way Ino taught her.

The only action she got from Sasuke was a raised eyebrow and him placing his cup of orange juice on the dinning table next to them. Sakura was so close now, merely inches. Being in a teasing mood she formed her fingers in a peace sign and ran it up his chest, as if it was someone walking, "And, may I as _Sa-su-ke_, what are you doing here?" she asked her voice a tone deeper.

Grasping her wrist questionably he cocked his head to one side, "I took you home." he said bluntly, his onyx gaze trailing how she pressed her body tightly against his and how her highly trained ears picked up a small, low, moan of pleasure as her womanhood met his manhood through the material that restricted them from him actually entering her.

The pink haired seductive woman would make sure that tonight he would break every 'barrier' he had that separated him from the rest of the world, "I see your... manhood Sasuke. And I know you want me as much as I want you right now." her words were laced with excitement as she caught his dark pools flickering with lust. She pressed her body tighter against him, searching more warmth as she kissed his exposed collarbone. All the way up to his jawline - which she had to tippy toe.

He was breaking down. Sakura could tell by the way Sasuke fisted his hands not allowing himself to touch her, the way he tensed when she got near. There was just this ... sexual tension between them that needed to be broken down. Even their friends noticed it. Slowly, Sakura ran her hands down his arms and laid onto his fists leaving a burning sensation.

Sakura laid his arms around her waste. Hesitantly, he tightened his grip while Sakura continued to make her way all around his face. Kissing from his cheek down to his collar bone then to the tip of his nose, Sasuke's eyes were shut tight as if afraid to let go. Sakura then debated whether to go for his lips or should she wait for him to do that?

Which was more **sexier**? Sakura had no time to debate because Sasuke had crushed his lips full on hers. His lips were surprisingly soft. Sakura peeked through one eye as the kiss progressed slowly. His eyebrows were knitted together as if trying to grasp what was going on. A theory slowly started forming in her head as she smiled. It seemed that the female would be taking the lead tonight. The thought made her giddy all inside.

Moaning quite loudly, he groaned in response then pulled back. His grip on her waist never loosening, "Sakura.." he shook his head, "we should not be doing this. I know for a fact that this would not end up well." Yet, she never stopped. Her lips expertly moved across his perfect skin. She could tell that at any moment he was about to lose control, "This isn't righ - Mmph." Sakura clashed her lips against his and then Sasuke whispered against her lips, "Fuck it." he mumbled as claiming her lips once again.

Sasuke wasted no time to press his lips roughly against hers. He also wasted no time pulling off that dreaded skirt she wore that sealed her black lacy thong that taunted him a few hours ago. Sakura grinned wildly as she stepped out of her skirt and started walking toward her bedroom down the dark hallway. Onyx eyes never left her fading figure.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she opened her bedroom door and placed herself inside a few moments later her pink hair popped out and a finger motioning him to come toward her. And in nothing more then 2 seconds flat his eyes darkened even more as he studied her naked body. So beautiful. That lacy black thong were around her finger as she twirled it around. He stiffened even more.

Sasuke wanted to get this over with. So, when he got close enough, he hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and one arm around his neck the other holding that undergarment. When he gently dropped her down onto the bed, Sasuke was about to climb on top of her but she stopped him and tugged on his shirt, "Off." she ordered.

Doing as she requested he was only left in his training shorts and boxers but Sakura was already working on his bottoms. Her hands traced his chest. So ... perfect. She moaned loud as he nipped at her neck. Bit and suck. What a perfect combination. Sakura was sure that it would leave a mark but couldn't really care. Because that meant that she was taken.

And who wouldn't want to be taken by **Sasuke **Uchiha?

Slowly lifting her leg up she rubbed her knee against his groin. While he paused for a moment to enjoy it. Her hands caressed his scalp lovingly. Then her hands came down to unbutton those dreaded shorts that kept her from the prize. He teased her about being impatient. She just whined at him and then threw her head back as the pleasure she received form Sasuke. He managed to pry his boxers away from his body as his shaft sprang up and it traced her wet cave.

She overcame an overwhelming feeling as his hands rubbed her thighs. Maybe this wasn't his first but then she didn't mind I mean, he wasn't really her first either. Sakura gasped in surprise as he popped her pink nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. his elbows her right near her head as he pressed his body closer to her.

Sakura was in heaven.

As he continued, her hips grinded against his and by doing so, he bit the puckered pink nipple lightly. She laughed a bit as she continued to grind her hips against his once again. Sasuke growled and made contact with those enchanting emerald orbs of hers. Without a second thought of what might the future hold, he slammed his lips against hers passionately and entered her.

At the shaft that was in her body, she clawed her nails against his back as he rocked back and forth. Wrapping her long, smooth, slender legs around his waist she wanted him close as possible. And Sasuke wasn't going to pass that opportunity up. He pulled out slightly then slammed himself back in, earning a moan that came from those lips near his ear.

Hitting that same sensitive spot once again she moaned louder. She clenched herself around him and he threw his head back. Out of no where he was now found on the bottom as she sat upon him, smiling seductively while he was still inside her. Slowly she started to ride up and down. His arms held her waist and moved with her. Meeting each thrust and making sure Sakura met his hips.

It was bliss and none of them wanted anything more.

Sasuke Uchiha came first and with that warm feeling surging through her, she came the second he did. Crying out his name.

They both laid there for a moment before Sasuke stood up which surprised Sakura. She asked him where he was going, "I'm going to get some water, calm down." he chuckled as he bent down to kiss her large forehead. Relaxing she wrapped her lower self in a blanket as her shining emerald eyes watched as Sasuke placed on his boxers and then disappeared. When he came back, Sasuke took a gulp as he bent down to place a cold kiss on the valley of her breast.

She could feel the icy cold water lingering on her skin. Sakura wasted no time to cuddle up to Sasuke even though she knew there was a pretty good chance that the male would pull away. Fortunately, he surprised her once again and brought her closer. Her ears picked up something Sasuke said but not being quite sure she asked him to repeat, "I said, it's surprising how all this happened by you flashing me your black thong during training."

Her face turned beet red and hid her bright cherry face in the crook of his neck.

* * *

**Review for the sexiness!**


End file.
